The Phone Recording
Just before his disappearance that was broadcast on the news, the following recording was uploaded to the internet. A man named John Newman discovered the remains of an old camp, covered in mud and a strange liquid. He had discovered a cell phone with low battery, and had taken it home. He made a post on the social media website Tumblr with the video recording. The extract of the post is below. It has come to my immediate attention that I have discovered an old cell phone in a muddy camp site. I noticed that when I was hiking, the camp site's state was terrible. There were holes and tears in the tent and clothes that had been burnt over a fire. I investigated and found this mobile phone, if you know the owner of this mobile phone, please contact me ASAP and I can return it to the owners, though I highly doubt they would leave it a state like this. This is the exact copy of John Newman's Tumblr post he made online. This was seen by many people and he uploaded the video. Six weeks later, John Newman had received feedback and information from people. Many people asked to see the footage of the video. John replied, "I'll do my best to try and get it up. The phone is so old and has been so unused it's time to process is too slow." Three days after this post, John was murdered in his home. The body of John had symmetrical stab wounds on his arms in the same place. His body was taken and the home was investigated. At the scene, Officer Thornhill (a DCI of the police) found the mobile phone and took it for examination. They assumed this was John's and checked for any evidence of the assault. Whilst examining the phone, they found a recording named 'PBVS4_809' which they decided to review. Officer Thornhill watched the video and wrote a police statement of the video. The following has not been tampered in any way and is being LEGALLY used and being allowed to post online, do not distribute among any other social media content or sites. :Case File 708: Review of recording named PBVS4_809 found on cell phone. Recording description. Starts with young man walking through woods with pet dog, breed is Jack Russel Terrier. The name of this young man is not mentioned, though the dog's name is Bessie. Young man is then seen walking towards a large tree, and urinating against this whilst the camera is placed somewhere next to some tall grass. Dog is seen running past the camera picking up a large stick returning to the young man. The camera is picked up and the young man continues whilst the dog begins to eat the stick whilst walking. The young man then pulls out a sleeping bag and sets up a small tent. The dog urinates against some roots and enters the tent with the young man. The screen then goes black as the young man is heard saying, 'Goodnight Bessie' and then the camera shuts off. Time: 3:57 AM :Young man switches camera on to find the dog is not in the tent. Young man is then heard shouting 'Bessie, where are you?' four times before leaving the tent. Young man attached camera to his belt whilst moving. Young man then discovers blood stains on the floor and follows these. Whilst the young man is walking, he is seen commentating over the video, with words saying 'Oh God, I hope she is okay, please god!' and is heard begging to God five times. He then is heard gasping as the dog's head is discovered hanging by a piece of rope. Attack is classed as an urban attack and a slice to the side of the skull. Young man is then seen running back to his tent, as the tall grass is heard moving and swaying as if the young man is being chased. Young man eventually reaches his tent and closes the zip. He detaches his camera from his belt and holds it up to the tent. The silhouette of a wide person is seen brushing against the tent. Young man shouts 'Go away, leave me alone!' and the tent is seen springing up from a hinge. The camera starts to deform and the young man's voice is heard going deeper. The last shot of the video is a large hairy figure grabbing the man as blood is sprayed on the inside of the tent. Case Study Closed The Case Study ends here. The Officer who wrote the case study was not harmed, though his wife was discovered with symmetrical slashes on her body, similar to the murder of John Newman. The Officer demanded that they find the psychopathic killer at once. The video from the phone John Newman found shows a large hairy beast, similar to the Bigfoot with large claws and spikes on its left arm. The other side of the creature is not seen. The body of the 'young man' was not found. Six days later, Officer Thornhill reports an attack in his home. He had heard something large in his house, and hid in the closet of his building, calling for armed backup. The following is the call Officer Thornhill made to 911. Dispatcher: 911 emergency, do you require assistance? Officer: Okay, I need backup now! Dispatcher: Sir? What is happening? Officer: My name is Officer Thornhill and I require backup! Dispatcher: Okay Officer, please calm down and tell us the situation. Officer: Urm, well I was at home with my son when something burst through the window, I didn't see all of it as I was making my son a sandwich to take to school. I heard him scream whe- Dispatcher: Wait, so your son is with you? Officer: Well, he was, I don't know now I heard him screaming and then lots of thuds against the wall of my house (gasping and crying) please, you gotta come and bring backup! Dispatcher: Okay Officer, do you have your firearm near by? Officer: No, I don't have a firearm! This isn't what I deal with! Dispatcher: Okay Officer, do you have a nearby weapon or something to use? Officer: (Sniffling whilst an audible thud is heard) Oh, Jesus Christ, please just hurry! Dispatcher: We are sending back up over now, but you need to find something to use. Officer: Well I have the knife I used to spread the butter on my son's sandwich but (thud) I don't think it'll work (gasping and sniffling). Dispatcher: It will only be a minute, describe this person to us, please. Officer: It's not a person. It's not a person! (Gasping) It burst through the window and it killed my son! It's a large hairy thing, I don't know what it is! Please you need to come here and help! Dispatcher: Have you heard your son at all? Officer: No, I'm upstairs (Thud and the creaking of a door opening) It's coming up the hallway! Hurry! Dispatcher: Okay just calm down Officer, is there a good place to hide? Officer: Uhm, no this is the only place I can hide, there's nowhere else. (Crying) Listen (Sniffing) it killed my wife, it killed my son. It's the thing from the Case Report I made. It killed a young man and it's going to kill me! Dispatcher: Nothing is killing anyone sir, the officers are coming round the street corner. Officer: Listen, it's no- (Door is heard opening) (Whispering this) Oh God, it's in here. It's no use. It will kill me. Dispatcher: No sir, they are outside your house. Officer: No they ar- (Officer goes silent) Dispatcher: Sir? Sir? Are you there? Sir? Officer: (Screaming) You should have come faster! (Screaming louder) (Large thud and static) Dispatcher: Sir? Sir? (At this point, the officer is no longer heard, though, a strange noise is.) Dispatcher: Sir? 'Beast': He is mine now. Dispatcher: Who or what are you? (Static) The call ends here. The Dispatcher was not harmed and is alive. Officer Thornhill's body was never found, though his son's body was found kicked into the wall and was mutilated with the bones sticking out. The beast was called 'Scratch' as the officers named it. The beast has never been identified, and it has not been discovered since. Category:Monsters Category:Items/Objects Category:Dismemberment